<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Stop by Chenryshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866043">Make It Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper'>Chenryshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Danger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper smirked, the plan was already forming in her brain.</p>
<p>"Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?" Piper proposed.</p>
<p>In which Charlotte and Henry make out a lot and Jasper and Piper decide to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hart/Charlotte Page, Jasper Dunlop/Piper Hart, Ray Manchester/Schwoz Schwartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is one of the one shots I mentioned that I had been working on. I had a bit of trouble with the ending of it (I knew where I wanted to take it but I had absolutely no motivation to write it) but I finally completed it. (I'm still not sure I like it)</p>
<p>The entire focus isn't Chenry but I like the idea that if Charlotte and Henry did get together they would be the type of couple that would make out a lot, which would annoy everyone around them lol.</p>
<p>Also, I would like to add that yes I am aware of the age difference between Piper and Jasper, I think their age gap is like 3-4 years but you don't have to read this as romantic, you could read it as one sided. I'm not sure if anyone ships them, but there is a bit of Jiper in this (I could take em or leave em, but I think they could be cute or whatever).</p>
<p>As for refrence this story is canon up until 'Sister Twister.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They're doing it again," Piper whined.</p>
<p>She had been trying to pay attention to her newsfeed on <em>Twitflash</em> and <em>Envygram</em> but she was having a hard time concentrating because of the smacking sounds she kept hearing.</p>
<p>Jasper looked up from his phone to look at the girl, who was sitting next to him on the Man Couch.</p>
<p>He looked towards who she was referring to, it was Charlotte and Henry across from them making out. Again. This had been a common occurrence that happened in the Man Cave, when they had nothing to do. There were days when there was a lull in crime and today was one of those days.</p>
<p>He groaned.</p>
<p>"Can't you tell them something?" The girl suggested.</p>
<p>As happy as Piper was that her brother and Charlotte finally admitted their feelings for each other, she was tired of seeing them sucking face all the time, especially now that she worked at Junk n Stuff too.</p>
<p>"Me?" He replied. "Why do I have to be the one to say something? Why can't you do it?"</p>
<p>Piper was just as irritated as Jasper but he was better at hiding his displeasure more so than her. At first it was cute just how openly affectionate Charlotte and Henry are. (Jasper jumped for joy the first time he saw them kiss.)</p>
<p>"You're their best friend, they listen to you," she explained.</p>
<p>He laughed. "They don't listen to me. And you're his sister, why don't you yell at him, maybe he'll listen to you."</p>
<p>"Please, Henry only listens to Charlotte and you know that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but right now." He pointed at the couple. "Her mouth is occupied and I don't think she'll be telling him to stop kissing her anytime soon."</p>
<p>This time Piper groaned. It was annoying just how much kissing they did to the point where she didn't want to be anywhere near them.</p>
<p>"Let's go up stairs," she suggested. "It's gross seeing them like this all the time."</p>
<p>"Alright." Jasper moved to get up and headed for the elevator, Piper following right behind.</p>
<p>They got to Junk n Stuff. Ray was at the cash register.</p>
<p>"What are you doing up here?" Piper asked her boss.</p>
<p>"Hiding from Charlotte and Henry. Are they still making out?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, yes," Jasper responded.</p>
<p>Ray groaned. "You would think that after dating for 3 months that they would stop being all over each other."</p>
<p>"They say they are making up for lost time," Piper said. "Or at least that's what Henry told me when he wasn't busy kissing Charlotte."</p>
<p>"Something's gotta be done about this," Ray said with finality.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Piper agreed. "You're the boss can't you tell them that it's against the rules to be making out on the job."</p>
<p>"I tried that already," Ray complained. "It didn't work. The only thing that got me was a laser to the chest. He's not listening to me. The only person he listens to is Charlotte."</p>
<p>"I know, that's what I told Piper," Jasper interjected.</p>
<p>"But it's not like them being a couple is interfering with their job," Ray admits. "Charlotte actually works faster now to log all the criminals we've fought and Henry has been more on top of things because he wants to be 'good enough' for her. So I can't say it's all bad."</p>
<p>"I know," Piper confirmed. "He does his chores faster at home so he can have more time to talk to Charlotte on the phone. As if he doesn't see her everyday."</p>
<p>"That boy is whipped," Jasper said.</p>
<p>They all nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Then Ray's phone notified him that there was a superhero emergency. "I don't know what we're going to do about Henlotte, but right now I gotta go fight some crime," he said as he pulled his gum tube out of his pocket and headed for the elevator.</p>
<p>"It's Chenry," Jasper said as he clapped his hands and spread them out in front of him.</p>
<p>That made Ray stop in his tracks. "What?"</p>
<p>Jasper clapped his hands again, making the same motion. "It's Chenry, remember, we agreed."</p>
<p>"No, we didn't," Ray argued. "I said it's Henlotte and since I'm the boss, what I say goes."</p>
<p>"See just like that, go tell Chenry or Henlotte or whatever that they can't make out here anymore," Piper replied.</p>
<p>"I- uh-" Ray stumbled. </p>
<p>"Don't you have crime to fight?" Jasper asked with a smug look on his face.</p>
<p>Ray lifted his hands in a choking position towards the kids and just grumbled and went inside the open elevator.</p>
<p>"It's Henlotte," he managed to say before the door closed and he was gone.</p>
<p>Piper turned to Jasper. "Ok you heard the boss, we gotta do something about Henry and Charlotte."</p>
<p>"I know, but what can we do?" Jasper asked, as he walked around to get behind the cash register. "Talking to them won't work, so what else can we try?"</p>
<p>Piper got to thinking. What is something that could annoy them just as much as it's annoying them to see them make out.</p>
<p>Piper smirked, the plan was already forming in her brain.</p>
<p>"Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?" Piper proposed.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Jasper questioned.</p>
<p>"We get tired of seeing them make out all the time, right?" </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Then why don't we find you someone to make out with, for them to see how annoying it is?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," he smiled. "Wait, but who do we get?"</p>
<p>"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Piper asked.</p>
<p>Jasper thought about it. "I had a girlfriend a few years ago but-."</p>
<p>"Great, call her up and let her know," Piper interjected.</p>
<p>"-she turned out to be a psycho who tried to kill Charlotte with a ceiling fan."</p>
<p>Piper's eyes widened. "Oookay. Anyone else?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I know, Noelle but-"</p>
<p>"Ok good."</p>
<p>"-she only wanted my perfect teeth."</p>
<p>Piper looked at him with a weirded out expression. "Is there anyone that's not crazy you can call?"</p>
<p>"There was this girl, Patina," he answered. </p>
<p>"All right."</p>
<p>"But ever since Cactus Con she ghosted me."</p>
<p>"Any <em>other</em> girl?"</p>
<p>Jasper pursed his lips. "No, that's about it."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, this was going to be harder than she thought. Seriously what's with all the girls that Jasper has been into? They are either crazy or not interested in seeing him again. <em>Well this is Jasper</em>, she thinks.</p>
<p>"What about you?" Jasper asked. "Maybe you can be the one that does the make out thing."</p>
<p>"There are a lot of cute guys at my school," she said thoughtfully. "But I'm not gonna get one of them for this. That's why I said you could do it."</p>
<p>"Why can't you?" He asked, offended.</p>
<p>"Jasper this is something only you could do," she said, trying to get him to turn away from making her do this. She is not making out in front of her brother. Not that she cares what he thinks. Much. But she's not going to explain this to some guy in her grade and use him like that.</p>
<p>"Wait, but we wouldn't be able to do this, anyway." </p>
<p>Piper frowned. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"We can't just bring some random person down to the Man Cave," he replied. He looked around Junk n Stuff, as if there were people around. He motioned for her to get closer. </p>
<p>He whispered. "Because they can't know Henry is Kid Danger."</p>
<p>She stepped back. Ugh, he's right. What was she thinking? Ray was probably going to kill her for even thinking of bringing some girl to make out with Jasper. But then again she would've blamed it on him, anyways. So it didn't matter.</p>
<p>"Ok, then it's gotta be someone that knows that Henry is Kid Danger," she said.</p>
<p>That didn't leave many options. Just Ray, Schwoz, Charlotte and Henry.</p>
<p>"That really only leaves you, Piper," he joked. </p>
<p>She looked up at him. He's right, again. She didn't consider herself an option. But of course she wouldn't actually do it.</p>
<p>"That's not a bad idea," she said without meaning too. She wasn't actually thinking of kissing Jasper, right?</p>
<p>"What?!" He asked bewildered. "I was kidding. I don't want to kiss you."</p>
<p>"Neither do I," she agreed. "But this doesn't leave us many options."</p>
<p>"I don't know about this, Piper," Jasper said.</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon, it's just to get back at Henry and Charlotte. It doesn't have to mean anything."</p>
<p>He didn't look too convinced yet.</p>
<p>"I know but I don't want you to get the wrong idea," he answered.</p>
<p>Piper blinked. Once then twice. </p>
<p>She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'you don't want me to get the wrong idea?'"</p>
<p>"I just don't want you to. . . You know . . . Fall in love with me or something."</p>
<p>Piper blinked again, and then she laughed. "You think. . . I would fall in love with you," she said through bouts of laughter. "That's hilarious Jasper. But I'm not gonna fall in love with you if that's what you're worried about."</p>
<p>Jasper looked insulted. "Hey it could happen, Piper."</p>
<p>"C'mon Jasper I barely notice that you're a boy. So are you down for this or not?"</p>
<p>"I just don't you want you to feel I'm taking advantage of you," he replied.</p>
<p>"Seriously, you won't be taking advantage of me. I'm agreeing to this, so again your concerns are stupid. So what do you say?"</p>
<p>Jasper seemed unconvinced, but agreed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>So today was the day. The day to put their plan into motion. Operation: Make Them Stop. Jasper suggested they call it Make Out Stop but that was stupid and Piper told him that.</p>
<p>After school, all of them had headed for Junk n Stuff, like they usually did now. Henry, Charlotte and Jasper would meet up at Charlotte's locker, where Jasper had to endure another make out session. They act like they have been separated for months and are finally reuniting. Which is why Piper goes straight to her car and waits for them to meet her there.</p>
<p>Piper hadn't been able to stop thinking about their plan. It was less so about actually kissing Jasper and more about getting back at Henry and Charlotte. She was a bit excited. Because revenge is where she prevailed. She loved a well executed plan. And that's exactly what they had.</p>
<p>After waiting an eternity, which was really five minutes. Her brother and his friends finally made it to the car. Jasper rides in the passenger seat now, it used to be Henry, but since he and Charlotte started dating he sits in the back now. </p>
<p>She turned on the car and made to turn out of the parking lot. There wasn't much talking this time around, usually Jasper is talking her ear off on the ride to their workplace but today he was awfully quiet. Not that she enjoyed his usual tirade about his day, but she was kinda missing it today. Which she found made her a bit uncomfortable to realize this. </p>
<p>She took his silence as a sign that he was probably thinking about the plan, where they were supposed to kiss. He was looking out his window and she tried to study his profile from the corner of her eye, while still keeping her eyes on the road. It was more difficult than she thought. </p>
<p>Maybe he was having second thoughts about their plan. Piper just had to make sure that he knew that even though this was going to happen, absolutely nothing was going to change. She was sure of it. <em>But would it be so bad that something changes</em>, her brain decided to ask her.</p>
<p>She looked in the rear view mirror, trying to shake those thoughts. <em>No changes were going to happen as a result of this plan</em>, she thought with finality.</p>
<p>She saw that Charlotte and Henry were quietly chatting between themselves, and fortunately they weren't making out either. Piper had been very clear on the rules of her car. If they wanted a ride, absolutely no making out. They followed that rule pretty well. She only needed them to follow that rule anywhere else, or when she was in the room.</p>
<p>Once they all walked into Junk n Stuff, Henry and Charlotte went straight down to the Man Cave, while Piper and Jasper stayed in the store, which was what they usually do.</p>
<p>Once she found out her brother is Kid Danger, Piper was absolutely shocked, never once had she ever thought that her stupid brother could in anyway be him. And she probably never would have found out if she didn't literally drop in on him. But after the initial shock, she knew that she needed to be part of this whole thing her brother was in. And she proved her worth when she helped Henry recover his boss' memory back. Even though that was kind of her fault.</p>
<p>She was assigned store duty along with Jasper. She wasn't too against it, she was happy to be included. Though that didn't mean she was just going to stay up here and not be involved in missions and try to impose her plans onto the superheroes when Ray's plans were stupid.</p>
<p>Piper still needed to make sure they were both clear on the plan. She waited until the coast was clear. </p>
<p>"Ok, so you know what to do right?" She asked Jasper.</p>
<p>"I don't know Piper. Maybe there's another way to do this," he replied.</p>
<p>So she was right, he was doubting on whether or not to go through with this. When did she become so well-versed in reading Jasper?</p>
<p>She groaned. "We both agreed." </p>
<p>"I know but-"</p>
<p>"It's not gonna be that bad Jasper," she tried to reassure him. "You'll see," she smiled at him. She really wanted him to be ok with this.</p>
<p>Jasper looked at her for a moment then shrugged. "Alright, let's go." </p>
<p>Piper beamed. "Yes."</p>
<p>They headed for the elevator.</p>
<p>Piper pressed the button to go down. She hasn't gotten used to the sudden drop of that elevator. She has complained to Ray about it but it looks like he doesn't care. </p>
<p>The feeling of the floor giving away is still as terrifying as the first time. She always grabs onto Henry, but since she's with Jasper she had to grab on to him. Her hand wrapped around his bicep, it felt a bit firm. Her hand couldn't fully wrap around it, she noted. He didn't have muscles, right?</p>
<p>Jasper had always been a chubby kid since she can remember, but he has lost a lot of that baby fat, now that she thinks about it. He's grown into his body, and apparently he has been working out because those arms that are hidden by his shirts, she wouldn't have guessed he had anything under there. Why was she even thinking about this? She asked herself. </p>
<p>It didn't matter whether he had muscles or not because she didn't see him as a boy let alone a man. Or even anyone she would be attracted to or interested in. She let go of him. Being this close to Jasper was causing her to have weird thoughts.</p>
<p>The doors slid open and it looked like only Henry and Charlotte were the only ones in the Man Cave. Ray and Schwoz probably left to avoid them. And surprise, surprise they were making out again, on the Man Couch.</p>
<p>Perfect. Looks like everything was going according to plan. Piper started to rub her hands together smiling a bit evilly.</p>
<p>She turned to Jasper who was standing right behind her, he looked a bit different now, like she couldn't exactly place it. Manly was not the right word, just something else. She shook her head to rid her of those thoughts. She was on a mission.</p>
<p>"Alright, all we got to do is make them notice us and they'll see just how annoying it is to see someone else make out in front of them."</p>
<p>"How are we going to do this?" He asked.</p>
<p>"It's simple Jasper," she said exasperated. "We just kiss and that's it. You're making this harder than it needs to be."</p>
<p>They moved closer to the Man Couch so they could be in view of the couple.</p>
<p>Piper hopped up onto the head of the Man Couch, she was now a little closer to Jasper's height. Before this time she's never really taken into consideration how much shorter she is than him. She knows that she's shorter than most, for her age, but she's never let that bother her.</p>
<p>But now it's made her notice it, and she really doesn't know how to feel. It's a little disconcerting. Because this is Jasper Dunlop she's thinking about, her brother's stupid best friend. She doesn't feel anything for him, just to be clear.</p>
<p>He's . . . She wouldn't know what to call what they have. It's not really a friendship, she annoys him and he annoys her. And they've known each other a long time, due to his friendship with Henry, so she wouldn't say their acquaintances, he's more than that. Just not a friend, he's Jasper. Yes, that sounds right.</p>
<p>Jasper, who's about to kiss her because she suggested it as a plan to get back at Chenry, as he calls them. </p>
<p>He moved closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her on the Man Couch, his face leaning close to her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this, Piper?" Her eyes closed on their own accord and butterflies started forming in the pit of her stomach. And all for him whispering in her ear, and asking stupid questions. Of course she isn't sure, anymore. But she's not going to voice that out loud.</p>
<p>It was a joke in theory when she agreed to it the other day, but she knew she could handle a kiss that meant absolutely nothing. She's Piper Hart, a 15 year old girl, who's going to kiss Jasper Dunlop for an important cause, she assures herself.</p>
<p>Irritated, she grumbled, "Yes, now stop asking."</p>
<p>He stood between her knees, this was probably the closest he's ever been to her. Well, actually they've been closer. She's jumped on his back a few times, but that was for all the times he annoys her. And if he didn't kiss her in the next few seconds she was gonna jump him, again.</p>
<p>"Ok, if you're sure," he conceded.</p>
<p>"Yes, now kiss me," she commanded.</p>
<p>He leaned down, and looked at her eyes, one last time before closing the gap between them.</p>
<p>Piper didn't know what she was expecting, really. Ok that's a lie. She was hoping this kiss was going to be a horrible experience, like he was going to slobber over her, and make this disgusting. But unfortunately, for her it was the complete opposite. Once his lips made contact with hers, a bit of electricity spread to her whole body awakening something she had never felt kissing any other guy. And she's kissed a few guys, in her time of course, she wasn't some dumb nerd like her brother. Piper had plenty of friends and she had had her first kiss at the age of 12. It was just to get it out of the way. Every girl at school was getting their first kiss, and so did she. </p>
<p>Her first kiss was with a guy named Brent, he was the hottest boy in middle school at the time who was in her grade, and she had beaten Jana Tetrazzini to him. She knew Jana had her eye on him and after talking with him for a bit she convinced him to kiss her.</p>
<p>She was severely disappointed when her first kiss didn't live up to the hype. Every girl kept talking about how their first kiss was just like the movies, where fireworks exploded and both protagonists proclaimed their undying love for each other. It was nothing like that. She now thinks that they may have been exaggerating.</p>
<p>It was awkward at best and much too wet for her taste. But she had done it and she won against Jana and that's all that mattered. </p>
<p>But now, with Jasper's lips on hers making her want more from him, something she wasn't expecting, it scared her. And the kiss was just a simple press of their lips, nothing too involved and he was invoking these feelings in her.</p>
<p>He pulled away, looking her over. Piper was a bit dazed, she watched as he licked his lips, her eyes following that motion, she wanted to feel that tongue against her. And his blue eyes were looking at her, and she had never noticed his eyes were blue, like hers, and they were a beautiful shade of blue, like the ocean.</p>
<p>He moved his head out her line of vision, looking over her shoulder. This made her look at his neck that looked like a great place to kiss him and drag her teeth against. Not to mention that jawline where she could just cut herself on it. She bit her lip thinking about this.</p>
<p>She wondered what he was looking at. He moved towards her ear again. "I don't think they noticed us," he said. </p>
<p>Oh right, Charlotte and Henry, she shook her head how could she forget about that? This was why Jasper had kissed her, duh, she internalized. She was getting caught up in this. Something that wasn't important. It doesn't matter that the kiss was amazing in every way. What mattered was getting her brother and his girlfriend to stop making out so much.</p>
<p>Piper was annoyed with herself. One stupid kiss and she was becoming a jumbled mess and because of Jasper, of all people. He couldn't be affecting her like this. These thoughts were getting out of control.</p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder, and saw that Charlotte was running her hands through her brother's hair, maybe she should try that. Jasper does have soft looking hair that looks nice enough to card her fingers through. It's funny because she remembers his hair used to be curly, but now he's straightened it. And she acknowledges that he looks way better like this. <em>What was up with and these wayward thoughts today?</em></p>
<p>She looked back around to her kissing partner, ugh no, that doesn't sound right. "Ok then, we're just gonna have to kiss longer and better."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>She looked down at his lips. They looked so soft and plush and they were calling her name. Oh yeah she was more than sure.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him to look away and get herself together. "Yes, we both agreed to this, so stop asking." It was annoying how concerned he was for her making sure she was comfortable. He needed to stop that.</p>
<p>"I'm just making sure, Piper. I don't want you to hurt me."</p>
<p>Piper crossed her arms. "Well if you keep asking I am going to-"</p>
<p>She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Jasper cut her off. He caught her with her mouth parted so both of his lips had settled over her bottom lip, kissing it gently. This time her whole mind went blank. He made her forget what she was going to say. He had to stop making her feel butterflies. She was starting to feel herself getting angry.</p>
<p>"Did you just interrupt me while I was talking?" She asked carefully, once he pulled away.</p>
<p>"But you told me to stop asking you, so I did," he replied.</p>
<p>"But I wasn't done talking!"</p>
<p>Piper did what she always does best when things aren't going her way. Or now when things are getting out of control for her, and that's get angry and yell.</p>
<p>His face turned to one of worry. "Piper wait!" He tried to run away, turning his back on her, that was his mistake.</p>
<p>Luckily, she had a bit of an advantage, by using the Man Couch as a launching pad, she fell onto his back perfectly, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs going around his midsection.</p>
<p>"AHHHH PIPER STOP!" He yelled.</p>
<p>"THEN DON'T CUT ME OFF WHILE I'M TALKING," she screamed back.</p>
<p>She was surprised at how strong he was, he didn't fall down when she jumped him. Because back then she was smaller than she is now, and she remembers how much he struggled to hold her up, but he was still upright.</p>
<p>He spun around a bit, catching her off guard, the momentum made her go to one side and she was on his hip. With both arms, he grabbed her by the waist and turned her fully to his front. He kneeled down on one knee as he did it. So it looked like he dipped her as if they were in a dance. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck so that brought their faces closer together. They were both breathing hard.</p>
<p>To be completely honest, it was so smooth how Jasper did that, he had the upper hand now, and it was a bit hot. </p>
<p>What? No, she didn't think that. She doesn't find him hot. Okay.</p>
<p>"Now Piper, don't do that again," he said with thin veiled patience.</p>
<p>His voice, out of breath, saying her name like that made her feel something. She had the urge to kiss him. She started to lean up to him.</p>
<p>"What is going on here?" Henry spoke up.</p>
<p>Both Jasper and Piper startled, she unwrapped her arms from his neck in panic, but Jasper still held her up making sure she didn't fall. </p>
<p>Ugh, why was he such a gentleman?</p>
<p>"Nothing," Piper yelped.</p>
<p>"Doesn't look like nothing," Charlotte said with a knowing look.</p>
<p>Piper tapped his shoulder, letting him know to let her up. She felt her face start to warm up a bit.</p>
<p>Great, their plan was a total failure. All she got was some weird thoughts and feelings from kissing Jasper instead of their intended goal, which was to annoy Henry and Charlotte.</p>
<p>They both straightened out. It's not like they were making out or anything.</p>
<p>Henry had his arms crossed. Charlotte had her hand on her hip. Piper felt like a little girl who got in trouble for getting caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar.</p>
<p>They were not her parents and she was going to make sure that her plan at least counted for something.</p>
<p>"We," she motioned to Jasper, "we're trying to get you to stop making out so much."</p>
<p>Charlotte and Henry glanced at each other. Then Charlotte spoke slowly, "by you tackling Jasper?"</p>
<p>Ok in retrospect this was a bad idea. She may have thought it was foolproof but she was wrong. She should've just talked to them like Jasper suggested the other day. (Look at her, actually taking into consideration what Jasper said).</p>
<p>"Look it's just that we would like for you to keep the kissing to a minimum. Please." She tried not to sound like she was begging.</p>
<p>"We're glad you're together but everyone here is tired of seeing you guys suck face all the time," Jasper said.</p>
<p>Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "We don't kiss a lot."</p>
<p>"Yes, you do," Piper said exasperated. "I mean how do you manage to go so long without oxygen?" It was a genuine question.</p>
<p>"C'mon you guys are exaggerating," Charlotte said. "We don't make out all the time. Just a kiss here and there."</p>
<p>Jasper and Piper looked at each other incredulously. They couldn't be serious.</p>
<p>"Uhh yeah you do. You guys make out in front of Charlotte's locker every morning before school. Even at lunch, for a good part of it. And after school before we go to Piper's car to come here," he enumerated. "Not to mention all the time we spend down here in the Man Cave is you guys kissing. I mean the first time you guys dated Henry, you told me you guys kiss a lot. I just didn't think it was this much."</p>
<p>That took Piper by surprise. "You guys dated before this?"</p>
<p>"That's not important right now." Said Charlotte.</p>
<p>Piper turned to Jasper grabbing his shoulder to bring his ear down to her level. "You are telling me about that later," she whispered.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure we would have noticed." Henry tried to defend himself.</p>
<p>"I don't think you would. You should ask Ray and Schwoz, they are just as annoyed as we are. You wanna see how annoying it is." Before her brother could respond she turned to Jasper and grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him within and inch of his life. He didn't respond as fast as she would've liked but he did respond.</p>
<p>Piper would've loved to see the look on her brother's face but she was too busy kissing Jasper to take notice.</p>
<p>Henry and Charlotte gaped at the brazen display that Piper and Jasper were doing. </p>
<p>Charlotte turned to him. "You're just gonna let them show us up like that."</p>
<p>Henry was too shocked to respond. Charlotte just rolled her eyes, fondly. She grabbed him by the shoulders and dipped him and kissed him.</p>
<p>There was a loud groaning sound and both couples broke apart. </p>
<p>It was Ray coming out of his room.</p>
<p>"Oh please tell me you guys aren't going to be doing the same thing as them. Please." He said to Piper and Jasper. "It's already enough having to tolerate them, don't let me have to see you guys act the same way."</p>
<p>"We were just proving to them how annoying watching two people make out is," Piper explained.</p>
<p>"And we were proving that we can make out better than they can," Henry retorted.</p>
<p>"So this is just some petty make out game?" Ray asked. </p>
<p>The group looked at each other and all agreed. "Yeah."</p>
<p>He looked so done. He nodded his head. "All right, you want to play like that then I can play too. SCHWOZ!!" He yelled.</p>
<p>The group looked at each other wondering what Ray was planning on doing.</p>
<p>"What? What is it Ray, I was in the middle of working on something important," Schwoz answered, coming out from behind the door of the back.</p>
<p>"Kiss me." Ray said simply, extending his arms in an open invitation.</p>
<p>Schwoz didn't even blink at the request and jumped into his boss' arms as they kissed.</p>
<p>The rest of the gang stood there shocked at the turn of events. And to be honest they were more surprised that Ray thought he could out make out them. Like they were going to allow that. </p>
<p>(The group had discussed a possibility of there being something between their boss and his handyman. So this just proved it.) </p>
<p>Each couple grabbed their partner in a passionate display of affection. And this is how all of Team Danger found themselves in a competitive make out session.</p>
<p>In the end, it didn't really matter who won. They just had a great time trying to one up each other. But of course, Charlotte and Henry won this competition. The other two couples were delusional if they thought they could make them stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>